


Master's of Spinjitzu

by DeadXZero



Series: Ninjago Rewrite [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Episode: s00e01 Way of The Ninja, Episode: s00e02 King of Shadows, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadXZero/pseuds/DeadXZero
Summary: After his sister is kidnaped, Kai sets out on a mission to get her back. However in order to do so, he must first train and become a Spinjitzu Master, Kai with the help of his new found Sensei and team mates must collect the four Weapons of Spinjitzu in order to rescue his sister from the clutches of Lord GarmadonI'm rewriting Ninjago, it's going to be relatively the same to the show but with a more mature theme to it. Some dialog and scenarios will be my own, a UA (Universe Alterations.)I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, it is owned by The LEGO Group located in Billind, Denmark.
Series: Ninjago Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Way of The Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Not much dialog or scenarios will be changed/added for the pilot episodes, however later books/seasons will.

**Four Weapons Blacksmith, Ignacia, Ninjago, Tera**

The sky was bathed in orange and yellow, birds chirped as they swayed upon the wires strung across the land. Farmers stood above ankle deep in water harvesting the rice stock for the season. 

An old man walked down the stone path, the man was dressed in a solid white hakama with an inky black obi wrapped around his waist, printed on the back of his uwagi was an eight petal flower of rose gold, white tabi socks with a pair of waraji strapped to his feet. A straw ajirogasa sat atop the old man's head as he used a bamboo staff as a cane, his left arm was wrapped around his back. He had warm ivory skin and his long white beard was well kept. He stroked it in what seemed to be thought.

Ignacia was a small village of farmers, the buildings were vernacular architecture, of siheyuan.

There was clanging of metal on metal by a blunt hammer, disturbing the quiet. The noise was coming from a two story shieyuan a young man mid teens was hammering away. There was a water tower on the property, it's bamboo supports were rickety it could collapse from the slightest of weight placed onto them.

"To forge the perfect weapon..." the teen started, sounding somewhat rehearsed, holding a blazing sword. "...you first need the right metal and plenty of heat." A stained white shirt was covered by a brown leather apron that too was covered in dirt and grim. The teenagers dark bronze brown hair was gelled and wild, his hazel eyes shone brightly in the glow of the sword, an old scar ran down from his forehead nicking his left eyebrow and splitting down his cheek, chai skin was darkened by the dirt and soot of the shop. 

"Cool it off.." he announced as he plunged the heated sword into a short wooden bucket. "...and... presto!" He shouted graciously, throwing up the cooled sword, it was curled in an impossible way. "Damn it.." He grunted placing the warped sword and hammer upon the anvil. A giggle erupted behind the teen.

"You made it too quickly Kai, you need to be patient," The giggle had come from a girl around the same age a few years younger than the other teen. "and that's not the right bucket." She had short jet black hair done in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes of silver. Her skin was chai just like the boy. She wore a scarlet red sleeveless wushu with gold trimming along with a gold fenghuang print along the lower left side a garnet red belt wrapped around her waist. "If father was still here, he'd say-"

"I know... no matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight." Kai groaned flinging his hand out. "That may work for you Nya, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith then dad ever was!"

"Your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down, useless in the art of stealth." Announcing a voice it was the old man who strolled into the shop, his staff clanked against the wooden floor. He walked to his left where a stand of armor sat. 

"All tools for a warrior," he clanked his staff to the side of an armors helmet. "but nothing for a ninja?" 

"Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts old man." Kai laughed before adopting a more serious tone. "And the shop is called 'Four Weapons,' not 'Four Browsing'. Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else." He hissed getting up in the old man's face, staring intently at the old crimson eyes.

"Ha, too bad I thought I'd find something special here." The man scoffed, turning around about to leave. Kai caught a glimpse of his sister and she gave him an encouraging look, slightly motioning her hands to show the man around.

"If it's something special you're looking for.." He trailed off as he picked up a helmet off the floor. "Let me show-" He stopped abruptly. He looked around the shop and it was empty excluding himself and Nya.

"...What the hell.. forget it." He replied as he set the helmet on the ground.

The sky blackened, dark clouds spread inking the orange sky of the sinking sun. The thunder of engines blasted roaring increased as the source rolled its way on top of a hill, the farmers in the fields sprung to attention drawn to the noise. Bikes and a monstrous truck sat peering over the land, the front of the truck was a skull it's jaw hung open with sharp teeth and glowing red orbs in the sockets. A claw made of bone sat at the back of the truck.

The occupants of the vehicles were skeleton just bone miraculously held together by strands of long dead muscle and tar, their bones held chinks and cracks, anything left of their garments were torn and frayed. The Skulkin, the skeleton that sat in the center of the skull truck had a crack down the middle of his skull glowing red orbs squinted and another pair of appendages, the hands of said limbs griped around a rubber wheel his upper arms held a pair of silver daggers in their hands.

"Oh, oh. Let me go first!" The one on his left squealed happily, his voice was high. "Please, oh please? I'm just dying to go down there!" He had a crack down his right eye, a metal eye patch in the socket.

"You dumbass, you're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai!" The one on the right snarked. He had a metal helmet atop his head, he was missing a tooth as well, his voice was low in pitch. "With all due respect, last time... you did say... I could go first." 

"Sorry boys, this one's mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map!" Samukai snarled. "ATTACK!!" He shouted, throwing his arm forward. The vehicles accelerated at full speed. The farmers were about to charge but fled in all directions as the Skeleton Army rushed past.

"What are they?" Nya asked aloud as the truck and bikes skidded to a stop at the blacksmith shop.

Walking up behind Kai already with a chest plate on spoke. "I don't know, stay here." He commanded placing a helmet on. Kai rushed forward with a sword in hand to deflect a femur bone, and an axe he swiped his sword at the neck of one skeleton said the skeleton decapitates itself, once on the ground it bit the teens ankle, digging its teeth deep into the flesh.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain shaking the skull off. "Bite this!" He spat sending the skull flying into the distance. Two skeletons clap at the kick causing Kai to raise an eyebrow at their reaction. Taking the opportunity the two skeletons were knocked back by a bamboo staff held by Nya. "I thought I told you to stay back!"

"And what?" She asked rhetorically as she and Kai came back to back. "Let you have all the fun?" Meanwhile the two skeletons that stood by Samukai snuck into the shop they started rummaging through the amour and weapons. However the skeleton with metal in his socket thought to put on a helmet.

"You're not looking hard enough!" The other shouted, throwing a samurai helmet at the numbskull. 

"Ow!" He wined and rubbed his skull. "You're not looking hard enough!" He spat angrily pointing a finger and throwing the helmet back in retaliation. Head spinning the two Skulkin Generals growled slapping each other. The one with a missing tooth shoved the other into the wall knocking weapons and tools over, causing a chain reaction knocking the signs support. The sign fell revealing the map which was plastered unto the back of the fabric.

"The map!" The two shouted once they noticed the paper. 

As Kai continued to fight off the Skulkin that surrounded him, Samukai approached him, somehow a confident smirk crossed his skeletal face, Kai brandished his weapon readying to fight. Samukai responded with a chuckle revealing four daggers in each of his four bony hands. Kai countered a handful of Samukai's strikes. He gapped as the Skulkin Master easily disarmed Him and knocked him to the ground with no effort upon his part. Samukai raised his arms and drove them down.

"Ninja, Go!" Was shouted as a golden tornado appeared and charged at Samukai before he could land his blow. The tornado slammed into the four armed skeletons sending him backwards, the tornado stopped spinning and in its place was the old man, his staff behind his back.

"Sensei Wu! Your Spinjitzu looks rusty!" He snapped at the man. 

"Nothing like bone to sharpen his edge, Samukai." The man Wu calmly replied, smirking. Kai struggled to stand but the armour kept him down, the creaking of the old water tower drew the skeletons attention he threw his daggers at one of its legs. Wu reacted and dogged the blades thinking they were meant for him. 

Thunk 

The tower groaned as it started to collapse under its own weight toppling forward, Kai's eyes grew wide as he struggled to scoot away. "Oh no..."

"Ninja, Go!" Wu spun into the golden tornado again and dragged Kai out of the way just as the wooden tub crashed down spewing old wood and water everywhere. Thunder of the engines blasted as Samukai climbed back onto the truck, he didn't leave right away not before leaving Sensei Wu with a message.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" Samukai shouted pointing with a new dagger towards Nya.

Wu's face contorted into one of shock and dismay. "Lord Garmadon..?" He whispered, the words feeling foreign on his lips. 

The Skulkin laughed as the bony hand shot and gripped around Nya's middle springing her into the sky reeling in the squirming teenager to the truck. 

"Nya!!" With Nya in their grasp the Skulkin Army retreated over the hill disappearing from sight. Kai started to chase but he knew it wouldn't do. "They.. they took her.. they took Nya..." Kai sobbed collapsing to his knees. 

"I told you." The helmet clanged against the bamboo staff. "Useless." 

"Arghh!" Kai shouted, springing to his feet and facing Sensei Wu. "You could've done something! You could've used your... Twistitzu or your-" Kai fumbled for words as he stumbled around.

"Spinjitzu!" 

"But you did nothing." He hissed, staring down the old man "I'm going to get my sister back." He turned around and started heading in the direction that the Skulkin had come.

"Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, the king of the Underworld." Wu announced still in a calming voice gaining Kai's attention back. "And if it's true that he's carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon.. then I Fear that things are far worse than I initially thought."

"Lord Garmadon?! Underworld!? What the hell is going on?! What in the name of Hikaru do we have that was so fucking important to them and why would they take my sister?!" Kai spat out frustrated and confused.

"What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself?" Wu questioned not expecting an answer.

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu. The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shuriken's of Ice and the Sword of Fire." Wu explained looking at the broken sign.

"Weapons are so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the eldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the eldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld." He sounded a bit saddened as he retold the story.

"Peace had returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambitions for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father." Kai was now sitting on a rock as he listened to the tail,

"The eldest brother is Lord Garmadon, and I need to find those weapons before he does."

"You're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map?" Kai raised an eyebrow at the man.

"No. I came for something greater. You." Wu pointed at Kai with his staff, he continued walking around the rock Kai was sitting upon. "Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again." Wu snapped around pointing his staff at Kai once again before he continued.

"But you, you have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a Spinjitzu Master." 

"Okay, look, I'm flattered that you think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister." Kai announced jumping off the rock. "Not get involved in your sibling rivalry." Kai started to walk away but was kicked from behind he spun and fell to his back, Wu stood peering at the downed teen.

"Ha ha. Clunky mule! You are not even able to face my pinky toe." Wu smirked, mockingly wiggling his foot. "If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be able to face... Lord Garmadon." Wu had paused as if for what seemed to be dramatic effect. Kai slumped back in defeat.

"Okay. Then when do we start?" He asked with a sigh.

  
  


**Monastery of Spinjitzu, Mountains of Impossible Height, Ninjago, Tera**

The next morning Kai started off with a climb, he was struggling and he wasn't much of a hiker. And even if he was he would have used the path or actually used gear. However Sensei Wu was climbing the mountain with relative ease, beating him to the top. Having finally reached the top, Kai collapsed onto his back breathing hard. They had made it to the summit of the tallest mountain in the cluster, a building surrounded by a three clay and wood wall at least two meters in height with red paneling highlighting the edges of the walls and black kawara yane shingle roofing. From Kai's angle he couldn't see over the towering white wall. A large twisted cherry tree sat on the only other mesa on the summit.

"Ho-how long is... this training gonna be?" Kai breathed deeply, catching his breath, he whipped his brow of sweat. "Aren't we in a little bit of a rush since they have the map?" He got to his feet shakily following Wu towards the red and black rōmon.

"Patience," Wu replied, stroking his beard, he then opened the gate doors, "You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner." Stepping through the gate and into the courtyard, the most striking was a brass oriental dragon in the center of the courtyard. The Monastery is hexagonal in shape, with the main building built out of the three back walls. The building itself was shinto in design, red orient pillars, the center building was two stories.

"A monastery?" Kai questioned raising his nicked eyebrow at his surroundings. "You expect me to learn how to fight in a place of peace?" The question hung in the air as Wu stood beside a pedestal of another brass oriental dragon.

"Not fight. Train. To become a true ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not." 

"But there's nothing here!" Kai retaliated, Wu however smiled and taped the brass dragon with his staff; the statue fell backwards revealing a red button. He pressed the button, the clang and grinding of gears groaned as the centerpiece rose along with four other areas, wooden beams popped up as well.

"Whoa no fucking way... Is this going to teach me how to do that cool move?" Kai gaped in amazement, he jumped up onto one of the wooden posts closest to him striking a pose. The post then started to sink into the ground, Wu's face contorted in worry. 

"Oh dear..." Kai stiffened as the mechanism creaked, the post popped back up quickly sending a screaming Kai into the air he crashed into the brass dragon. He tried to grab onto it but he fell to the ground landing on his stomach. 

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Only then we will see if you are ready." Kai looked on in astonishment at the old man who was just on the other side of the courtyard and was now sitting in front of him, he poured himself a cup of tea from a conveniently placed tea set. He raised the cup to his lips and practically threw the liquid down his throat. 

"Today you have failed." He said as he did a backflip into the center room of the monastery from a paper door that was left open. "Tomorrow you will try again." 

"Wait what? What do you mean failed?! But I didn't even start to..." Kai complained as he picked himself up off the floor.

Wu closed the shōji. "Patience." Wu said ominously.

For the next few days, armed with a wooden sword Kai went through the course continuously getting tossed around like a rag doll knocked on his ass, getting farther and farther through the course each day. But never before Sensei Wu finishes his tea.

One day, more determined than ever Kai attempts to complete the training course once again, Wu watches from his seat on the steps. Kai flipped into action quickly using his new found agility upon the course. Sensei Wu noticing just how quickly the teenager was going through the course he quickened his pace adding cubes of sugar, however before he got to even take a sip of the highly sugary drink it was knocked from his hands by the wooden sword that Kai had himself with. 

Wu quickly poured himself another cup, he looked up at the course it was empty, no sign of the trainee to be found.

"Was that one sugar... or was it two?" Kai asked with a smirk at the startled look on his Sensei's face. Wu gave a strong nod, he was impressed as he set the tea cup down upon the table, he swiftly got to his feet and headed for the inside of the monastery. "Okay... So am I finally gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've heard so much about?"

"You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow." He closed the shōji behind him. "My advice is to get some sleep."

Later as the sun had sunk beneath the sea of clouds, three ninja clocked in the shadows entered the monastery, they passed a snoring Wu, as they traveled upon the rafters. Kai stared into the mirror brushing his teeth, now dressed in red striped pajamas. 

'My advice is to get some sleep.' Wu's voice echoed in Kai's head repeatedly saying the same thing. 

"Oh yeah?! Well take this!" Kai shouted, jumping and spinning around the room brandishing the toothbrush as a sword, one ninja harbouring nunchucks landed silently upon the ground from the rafters and hid behind the wardrobe. They gave a quizzed look squinting their turquoise eyes at Kai's shouts. "And this!" The second ninja landed in the corner of the room and possessed a pair of silver shurikens. "And this!" Kai had spun himself around the room missing the new occupants somehow and coming face to face with the last of the ninja eyes locked on their chestnut eyes, he could barely make out a scythe from the corner of his eye, he didn't want to break eye contact. 

"What the hell..." Kai mumbled before shoving the electric toothbrush brush into the mask, bunching it up as it entered the mouth of the shuriken-wielding ninja, with a jerk of the head the toothbrush went flying.

The toothbrush hit the ninja who held nunchucks upon the forehead, which somehow used it as a springboard and slipped into the third ninja's gi, causing them to freeze as it traveled down their back. Kai had scrambled up into the rafters the three ninja quickly reacted and chased after him, Kai jumped back as he met aqua blue eyes, he barely managed to dodge out of the way as the ninja in-front of him propelled themselves forward. 

"Hahahahahahaha- Oof!" Kai's laughter was cut off as he was given a hard kick by the ninja with the scythe, and sent flying out of the roof of the monastery, he rolled into his land before coming to a stop at the pedestal of the dragon. Thinking quickly with swift movement he turned on the stationary equipment just as his assailants scrambled into the courtyard, there each hit with the unexpected equipment as they hit they were disarmed. Now armed with feet and fists, the ninja continued their relentless attack, rolling punches into a dogpile.

"Stop!!" The four froze in the attacks and swiftly got to their feet.

"Yes, Sensei." The three ninja responded with a bow.

"Wait a minute, they're your students too?" Kai said confusion plastered on his face, Sensei Wu gave a stern nod. "This was my final test wasn't it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shouted the ninja that had been wielding-nunchucks. "You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three. Three Blind Mice, Three Musketeers, three-" The ninja barked before he was rudely cut off.

"Uh, what he's trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid." The one that had delivered a kick to Kai, replied smashing his fists together.

"Didn't look so solid to me." Kai laughed and the ninja glared at him. 

"Master, what is The meaning of this?"

"Each of you has been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties." Wu responded and he stepped down to the courtyard. "But first! Ninja, Go!" Wu shouted as he spun into his golden tornado he whipped around and spun into his students, giving them new gi's each colour corresponding with the wearer's element, three ropes wrapped around used as a belt, the fasteners bared the respective elements as well, and giving them back their weapons.

"Whoa! The hell, how'd he do that!?" Kai asked in disbelief shocked at the red gi he now was dressed in and the katana he suddenly had.

"Haha, look what colour I am!" Spouted the shortest of the four now dressed in blue and brandishing his nunchucks once again.

"Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright within you." Wu announced taping the red ninja's shoulder with his staff, as if knighting him. The staff makes its way to the blue ninja's shoulder. "Jay is blue. Master of Lightning."

With a short laugh, the blue ninja smiled. "That's not all I'm master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble with model building, touch of cooking, little poetry..."

"More like, 'Mouth of Lightning'." The black ninja mumbled with a sigh. His attention was drawn back to his Sensei and the staff laid on his shoulder.

"Black Ninja is Cole. Solid as rock. Master of Earth." Cole smiled under his hood and brandished his scythe, Kai laughed at his actions. Gaining the black ninja's attention.

"Nice to meet you, kid," Cole smirked, waving his weapon in Kai's face who leaned back every time it got close. "I got your back. And for the record," Cole said flipping his hood up, he had long shaggy charcoal black hair that was swiped to his left bushy eyebrows, a silver arrow septum pricing, he had chestnut eyes, his mocha skin held light scratches and cuts. "there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons." Came a blunt truth.

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world." The black ninja scoffed annoyance clearly ridden in his voice.

"And white ninja is Zane. Master of Ice, and seer with sixth sense." Zane gave a bow he quickly brandished his shurikens before having them seemingly disappear in thin air.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously." Kai jokingly whispered leaning closer to Cole.

Voiced laced with curiosity. "You too have the gift?" Zane asked flipping up his own hood, his platinum blonde hair was an undercut with lightly shaved sides, with sharp eyebrows, eyes a brilliant maya blue, his olive skin had no blemishes or cuts whatsoever.

"He's making a joke, Zane." Jay laughed as he flipped his hood up as well. He had light auburn hair, he had a notch on his right eyebrow, light freckles hardly visible spread far on his cream skin. His eyes were turquoise. "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of Humor? Huh?" 

Zane is still oblivious. "Yes, it was a joke. Ha ha." Jay responds with a slap to his own forehead in exasperation."

"Pay attention!" Wu snapped the ninja stiffened and shuffled back into a semi-straight line. "You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu... from Lord Garmadon." Wu pounded his staff on the old wood. 

"What about my sister?!" Kai snarked back pointing his new katana at Wu.

"We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" Jay excitedly gasped, giving a nudge at Kai who growled in response.

"Jay!"

"I... I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into! Does she like blue?" 

"Back. Off." 

"When we find the weapons we will find your sister. It is time! We must go and retrieve the first weapon." 

"Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you'd teach us Spinjitzu." Cole reminded, the other ninja gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Spinjitzu is inside each and everyone of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found." He paused for a moment. "Come! My feet are tired. We will take the bourse carriage."

"Great... more riddles."

"Now we have to find a key?" Jay whined.

"Yeah... I'm feeling like he's taking us along for a ride." 

"Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up." Kai flipped up his hood and walked towards the monastery.

  
  


**Caves of Despair, Sea of Sands, Ninjago, Tera**

It was early morning as the four ninja were trudging through the woodsy covered path pulling what was supposed to be a horse drawn carriage, Sensei Wu sat cross legged on a cushioned seat. The first location was the Caves of Despair, to retrieve the Scythe of Quakes.

"'Sign me up!' Way to go, hot head" Jay mocked angrily as he helped pull the carriage. 

"I sense this is some strange form of... team-building." 

"Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go." Cole sighed he wasn't happy about pulling the cart either.

"So, where did Sensei find you three?" 

"Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, none of us would be seen together. I was testing my limits." Imagining when he met Sensei, Cole had been free climbing a Mountain of Impossible Height, there were other climbers in full gear but none of them were climbing as fast as himself. He had nothing but shorts on even though it was cold he didn't seem to notice the bit of frost. He was more surprised to have stumbled across an old man pouring himself a cup of tea.

"I was testing my latest invention." Jay recalled standing on the edge of a rooftop in Ninjago City, dressed in a blue jumpsuit brown leather helmet strapped to his head, his arms spread wide with paper wings strapped to them. He jumped and slightly arched he couldn't raise high enough to miss the billboard on the opposite building across the street. He crashed through the board, wood and cardboard spread across the rooftop, next to him unscathed was an old man drinking tea.

"And I was testing myself." Zane was sitting in the lotus position underwear meditating, the pond was frozen over but Zane had broken his way in. To see how long he could hold his breath dressed in a black and white wetsuit. He turned his head to the right gasping once his eyes laid on an old man who seemingly came from nowhere, in his hand he held a tea cup. He started coughing, the man made a gesture holding the cup out before bringing it to his lips.

"You're right. If it wasn't for Sensei none of us would..." There was a smile clearly present in his voice.

"Shh... stop!" Wu commendly cut Kai off as the ninja stopped in their tracks.

The Ninja and Sensei hid behind a large rock they watched from the canyon, there were around two dozen of Skulkin Warriors strayed down in the canyon. There was two to three at each tower,

"The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power..." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mere mortals to handle." Jay snapped a quick remark. "Alright guys. Let's chop-socky this noodle stand! Cole, what's the plan?"

"First things first, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then we'll..." Cole trailed off as he looked to his left. "... where's Kai?" 

"There he is." Zane said calmly pointing down towards the gorge, Kai had already gotten to ground level surprisingly fast. He was putting his newly found skills of ninjutsu to good use as he was snuck by a pair of oblivious skeletons.

"Ugh, let's just go." Jay sighed as the three ninja ditched their plan and proceeded to follow Kai's route instead. Unbeknownst to Kai he continues on his merry way, keeping out of the vision of the warriors. The ninja spotted an empty wooden crate and chose to use that as a cover, holding it above their heads they walked past what appeared to be an assembly line, skeletons were passing rocks between each other that were on a conveyor belt. 

The four skeletons turned to face a sound that came from behind them, the ninja who were using the crate had ran into a rock, the crate held there focus for a moment, the conveyor belt threw a rock at one Skulkin he sprung up as it hit him in the leg he whined and jumped trying to shake the pain from his bones, seeing the next incoming rock he got back to work.

Once known they were in the clear the ninja moved on passing by the rock they hit. They stopped once again, this time a Skulkin warrior acting as a guard, the four noticed the red clad ninja dashed to a pile of rocks getting closer to the cave the skeletons were escalating. The skeleton reacted he raised his sword about to charge, however he was caught off guard from behind. When the crate moved the skeleton was in a pile of his own bones his femur was in his mouth used as a gag. 

Kai paused as he hid behind the pile rocks, up in one of the towers was Samukai, in two of his four hands was a weathered old page.

"The map!" He gasped, as Samukai turned back into the makeshift shack on stilts.

Standing at a conveyor belt where the two Skulkin generals. "Oh, oh, oh, oh! I found something!" Shouting the one with metal in his socket, he cheered happily as he held up a rather smooth rock Cole, Jay and Zane were holding onto the conveyor belt using it to ride past the skeleton generals.

"That's another rock, you bonehead!" The other scoffed annoyed.

"But it's shaped like a doughnut!" He retaliated. "Hmm... I wonder if it tastes like-" Without being able to finish his sentence he had bitten into the rock, his tooth chipped right to his upper jaw, he whimpered in pain. A loud groan sound as the second shook his head.

Kai sprung from behind the rocks and made his way up the watchtower, there was a hole in the roof of the tower it peered right down, his teammates clambered to the roof and peered inside the shack by using another route.

Kai received a stern slap to the back of his head. "What's the matter with you?" Jay whispered furiously. Kai however responded by shushing him. Samukai studied the map and chuckled to himself, he placed the map upon a small table he stepped out of the shack to observe what was happening in the canyon. 

"It's upside-down! They're digging in the wrong spot!"

"The golden weapon is near." Zane replied in a whisper he brought out one of his shurikens, a thin but strong rope was tied to it. Cole nodded signaling, Zane threw it dawn to the map it snagged on the table, he pulled on the rope the paper was caught on the shuriken as the ninja got it. 

"There's no time to waste!" Kai announced after he studied the map, he leapt off the roof with a backflip taking off towards a cave.

"What is with this guy? Always in a rush!" Kai somehow managed to sneak past a pair of armed skeletons that were guarding the entrance to an abandoned mineshaft. Once inside he tried to push an oddly smooth and flat boulder that leaned against the caves wall. 

"Hey, before you race off again, you need to remember that we are a team." 

"Yeah, whatever." Kai huffed, his teammates helped push the boulder aside. Behind the boulder was a rounded room with four statues carved right into the rock, their appearance was of samurai. However the main attraction was the glowing golden Scythe in the jaws of a carved rust orange and mud brown dragon in the center of the room.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Jay shouted with excitement seeming to rock on his feet. His voice echoed reverberated around the tomb and threw the caves alerting the army of skeletal warriors. 

"Shh..." Cole spat as he strained to pull out the golden Scythe from the dragon's jaws. "Not so loud!" Once on the ground again, he wrapped a cloth around the handle of the weapon.

"Oh come off it, don't be paranoid! We're on the other side of the mountain, there is no way they could hear us." 

"Zip it, okay?" The ninja started to walk out and Cole tossed the Scythe back to Kai. "Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy." As the ninja left, the dragon began to wedge it's jaw open.

"Alright, team. Everyone sticks together. The way out is right around the..." He trailed off as he became face-to-face with a skeletal figure of Samukai, the rest of the Skulkin army right behind him. Samukai was smirking with his uneven jaw, brandishing his daggers made of bone. 

The ninja prepared for battle, brandishing their own weapons. The two sides charged towards each other both attacking and defending, metal clanged.

"Two points!" Jay cheered as he decapitated two charging skeletons, he continued to squeal out his own fighting sound effects.

"Kai throw it here!" Zane hollered, waving his arms from the other side of a sea of Skulkin. Kai doing so tossed the Scythe at the white clad ninja.

"Going long!" Cole Shouted, the Scythe was thrown towards him before Zane himself was tackled by a group of skeletons. He caught it in a roll spring back to his feet.

"There's too many of them!" 

"Let me handle that!" Jay smiled making more of his own sound effects. He was reminded of the training course back at the Monastery the Sensei Wu would make each of them do over and over again. 

"Hey, guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks," jumping into the air, Jay used the heads of skeletons simulating the course, knocking them down. "Dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" He announced flipping through the air. "Cha-ching!" He spun around, his nunchucks in hand. Sparks of electricity surged around him, he was soon surrounded by a blue glowing tornado, electricity surging through it. He whirled around the cave knocking bones every which way.

"Spinjitzu... Jay! What's the key?!" 

"Haha! I'm just going with the flow! This must have been what Sensei meant when he said we already know it!" 

"Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" Kai laughed as he went through the motions, soon engulfed by a swirling fire tornado of his own plowing thru skeletons. Passing the two generals who quickly misinterpreted the use of the word 'dummy'. 

"Haha! He just called you a dummy!" 

"No! He called you a dummy!" The other squawked in retaliation, a fight didn't break out however, as the two generals screamed in terror fleeing in opposite directions as a white tornado with slivers of ice spun into their direction. 

"I sense you do not stand a chance." Once the tornado stopped it was revealed to be the white clad ninja.

"Oh shi... RETREAT!" Screamed Samukai once realizing that they were highly outnumbered in raw power. The Skulkin army ran for the entrance at the sight of four elemental tornadoes that approached, the fourth was the colour of dirt with stones and pebbles caught in the wind. Once they stopped spinning electricity surged fading away along with the rest of the elemental prowess.

"Huh! Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies!" Cole smirked, flexing his biceps. Jay responded with a slap to his forehead and Kai just shook his head with annoyance. "Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back!" With a smug look Cole pivoted on his foot turning around. His eyes widened as a shadow loomed over the four. Kai and Jay cheered unaware of the looming threat.

"Alright!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Uh.... guys....?" The beast was a deep ashen brown, heavily armored with horned spikes and carnelian crystal formations among the spine, a spiked club like tail. Its pairs of torn leathery wings and scutes that surrounded it's squared crown, were a chocolate brown. It's legs darkened to a dirty black, matching the belly scales. Narrowing it's cloudy moss eyes.

"Didn't Sensei say there was supposed to be a guardian protecting the weapons?" The level headed Zane questioned, a low growl drew their attention behind them.

"Is...th-that...a...that's not what I think it is, is it?" Cole stuttered, still frozen in place. 

With nervousness clearly written in his voice Jay spoke . "You mean a dragon?" 

"That sure looks like a dragon..." Spreading in wings as it rose to its hind quarters.

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one." The dragon screeched as it spewed sand from its jaws, boulders seemed to rise from the earth as they blocked the escape route. The ninja, having dogged the initial attack, tried to flee deeper into the cavern, but the way was blocked as it produced more rocks from the ground. 

"I thought dragons weren't from this world!!" Terror heavily laced his voice.

The ninja now backed into a corner, Kai now holding the Scythe of Quakes rips the cloth from the scythe planning to use it.

"No, no, Kai! Bad idea! Sensei told us not to use it!"

"Then you better keep your mouth shut!" Kai snapped as he charged forwards raising the blade above his head.

"Kai! Don't!" It was too late as the scythe was already wedged within the earth. The ground shook, cracks appearing along the caver, the cave shudders as rocks begin to fall, collapsing. Being hit with boulders didn't keep the earth dragon down for long.

"We have to escape!" 

"Thank you for suggesting that, Captain Obvious!" The roof of the cavern split, sunlight quickly took the chance to flood the room.

"We'll use Spinjitzu!" Cole Shouted as the dragon charged towards them, the ninja jumped onto the dragon as it slammed into the wall. With a running start Cole spun into his tornado the others soon followed, as they used the dragon's slim body as leverage. Rocketing out of the crack in the ground they landed with a roll, standing at the ready by an inconspicuously placed tree stood Sensei Wu, who clearly did not look impressed.

"Haha, that was awesome!"

"Yes! We are unbelievable!" Kai said with a laugh.

"We are the best!" Zane agreed happily.

"Did you see that?! I was like 'pow'! And you were like 'bam'!" The ninja cheered and laughed, not really noticing Sensei Wu who leaned against a tree.

"Enough!" He shouted infuriated, the Ninja paused and directed their line of sight to the voice. "I told you not to use the Scythe!"

"He did it!" Jay spat pointing an accusing finger towards the red ninja, as he and Cole stepped back Kai just looked on bewildered.

"I warned him not to use it, Sensei."

"Well, using it was my only option."

"And what makes you think you're more important than the team, huh?! Huh?!" Wu spat staring down at Kai.

"They took my sister, remember?!" Kai spat back, Wu didn't retaliate he insisted opted to say something else.

"There are three weapons left, hopefully this Time you can do it right." With that said the old Sensei turned to leave motioning for his pupils to follow suit. With a sigh of defection Kai followed behind the other ninja walking slowly, he knew that he shouldn't have started something that for sure he could not win.

  
  


**Throne Room, Skulkin Stronghold, Underworld**

The cavernous room was dark, illuminated by a fiery red light coming from the center of the room. There was a pit with twelve spikes jutting out, there was a platform of rock anchored to the bottom, two bridges of femurs roped to long wooden sticks on either side, facing the entrance and a throne. 

The throne was made of bone melded together with a black tar-like substance. Stygian iron blades were welded to the base, two torches of violet purple fire were mounted to the top of the marrow throne. Before the throne to its sides were pillars of blackened stone, symbolizing a gate. Metal pipe work lined the bottom excluding the center, the piping lined the top. There was a figure shrouded in shadow who sat atop the bone, his eyes glowed a deep crimson.

"Master, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu, and they have possession of the Scythe." Announced Samukai the knelt upon the platform above the pit.

"Good." Reverberated in the room the voice was low and sinister but it wasn't mad, in fact quite pleased. "Then it means my baby brother was there." The reaction surprised Samukai, he quickly stood.

"If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them and-"

"There is no need for that, let them think they're winning." The figure in the throne waved an arm dismissing the generals plans.

"But... uh, sir, I do not understand."

"Everything is going to plan." The Skulkin general nodded with compliance, the laughter of the mysterious figure lingered in the room seemingly following the skeleton as he left the room.


	2. King of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After retrieving the Scythe of Quakes, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons.

**Glacier Labyrinth, Frozen Sea, Frozen Wasteland, Ninjago, Tera**

The search continued, having gone north from the Caves of Despair the Ninja and their Sensei, sailed through an icy labyrinth, on an old ship made of bamboo, the ships mainmast only came up halfway on the glacier walls. The foremast was just inches lower, the mizzen didn't raze higher either. A simple shelter sat above the quarterdeck.

"I spy something... white!" 

"Ugh. Could you... oh I don't know try to be quiet, for once? Steering this thing ain't easy." Cole replied to Jay's statement, he and Jay stood on the quarterdeck, it's not that he needed quiet to concentrate he just really didn't want to hear the blue ninja's antics anymore. The ship rocked as it had been steered into a burg while the sailor was staring to his left.

"I spy something broken!" Jay snapped as he gripped the rail.

Lower on the deck Kai leaned his back against the rail, Zane who stood next to him looked over the rail at the sea as the ship made its way.

"Sensei was the one to hide the golden weapons," Kai said, shivering trying to rub the cold from his arms, he stood straight. "so shouldn't he be the one behind the wheel steering the ship? I mean we've been drifting aimlessly for kilometers." Kai glanced at the man who stood atop the red dragon nautical figurehead at the bow of the ship, he stood on one leg, arms spread wide, his staff held in his left hand.

"Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own." Zane replied, directing his attention towards the old man.

"The most powerful move in Spinjitzu, can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined." Jumping from his perch he spun around on the deck. "Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning!" He spat pointing his staff at each Ninja as he listened off their individual elements. 

"Okay cool. But uh what would happen when all of the elements are combined?"

"The Tornado of Creation." Sensei moves his hands, as if to simulate a rolling motion, suddenly in his right fist was a cup of hot tea. "The power to create something out of nothing." Spinning into action brandished his katana as he struck poses.

"But if done incorrectly," The red ninja froze and directed our attention back to the old man. "could lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences. Right..." The ship lurched forward knocking its occupants off balance. 

"Uh... wasn't me!" Cole announced backing away from the wheel.

"D-did I do that?" A quick whack to the downed ninja's head.

"No. We are here." The ship had lodged itself on the snowy bank, there was a torii gate made of ice, four more marked the approach to a fortress of ice and snow. The Ninja clambered off the ship walking through the gates toward the fortress.

The fortress' main room was large and cavernous, spikes and statues of ice, the statues were quite humanoid. They were the Skulkin at least a dozen were frozen in place, eyes seeming to follow.

"Well... looks like someone's already been here." Cole gave a nervous laugh.

"The shuriken's!" Shouted the white ninja, in the center of the circular room was a mound of ice, reaching half the height of the room. Atop the mound sat the Shuriken's of Ice planted into the ice. 

However above was a crystal blue and snowy white amphiptere, it's crown spikes flattened back. It's tail was wrapped around an ice spike, it's scales frosting over in ice fusing it to the ceiling, it's wings were spread wide silver talons sharp. The amphiptere's head was angled down starting with piercing white eye's at the pillar of ice, it's jaw ready to snap.

Zane climbed the mound and his hands gripped the Golden Weapons freeing them from the ice. Holding the weapons up in victory they started to ice over, creeping down his outstretched arms, within seconds the jaws snapped shut. The beast bellowed starting to squirm, flapping the frost from their wings, the ninja encased in ice toppled back, his teammates scrambled to catch him. 

"Let's get out-a here!" The blue ninja panicked rushing towards the entrance as the room shook blocks of ice and stone had been dislodged from their place. Landing on its claws it began to give chase. Dashing after their fleeing, pray straight for the entrance.

Unfortunately for the dragon it was too big to fit through the icy arch, the Ninja however fine but they had jumped at the last second, they landed onto their frozen friend riding him like a sled down the path maneuver so as to not collide with the gates. The last gate however they weren't so lucky, there was a small patch of raised ice they hit slamming into the torii gates leg, the ice shattering.

"Ow..." Whined the now unfrozen ninja. Sensei Wu peered at his downed pupils, he sighed, shaking his head, turning back towards the ship singling for his students to follow suit.

  
  


**The Floating Ruins, Mount Toshinori, Edge of The Frozen Wastes, Ninjago, Tera**

A large electrical storm was booming over the Floating Ruins of a long abandoned city, a thick chain was connecting a lone courtyard to the mountain, Toshinori. The Ninja had bags strapped onto their backs and were just starting to climb the chain, when Zane had noticed the swarm of skeletons making their way up the rocky terrain.

"We are being followed!" The white ninja announced, the thunder of the storm was loud making it hard to hear.

"What?!"

"I said, WE ARE BEING FOLLOWED!" He repeated raising the pitch of his voice.

"Okay! Jeez you didn't have to shout!" Jay replied while shouting, earning a look of annoyance from his comrade. "Let's Go!" With a second wind the blue ninja scrambled his way up, with a flip to get onto the cobblestone ground. Once on his feet he saw the Nunchucks of Lightning perched on a stone slab. 

"Hehe, alright!" He cheered showing his teammates who had reached the courtyard. Light flashed blinding the four, lightning had struck the stone slab, standing on the scorched ground was the towering navy blue and sun yellow dragon, pogona in appearance. It's eye's were a glowing electric yellow, electricity surged from its body it bellowed spreading torn wings. 

Without hesitation Jay leapt from the ruins down towards the ground the others following suit, each pulled a cord that was attached paper wings sprung from the pack, as they sailed away Samukai watched from below he emitted a low chuckle a smile creeping on his jaw.

  
  


**Edge of The Forest of Tranquility, Ninjago, Tera**

The trees reached high towering above a group who had set up camp for the night, sitting around a roaring fire Sensei sat meditating while the ninja laughed and cheered happily, Cole was drumming a pair of bongos.

"Come on, Sensei, join us!" 

"There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!"

"Aww come off it, Sensei!" Jay laughed. "Look, you have to admit, we're kicking their bony butts!"

"Get up here. Show us some moves."

"I guess I could. Now this move is very special."

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane asked, the three ninja bursted out in laughter, he looked at the three confused ridden on his face.

"Zane, is that supposed to be a joke?" Kai asked with some surprise in his voice. " A sense of humour... you found it!" 

"This one is called The Dance of Doom." 

Throwing his staff up, putting out his arms he shook his head, eyes closed, hands on his hips he flung himself into the air rolling forward three times before landing in a crouch with his leg outstretched, back towards the Ninja. Catching the staff with a swift motion he swiped himself around to face them standing tall hands behind back now clutching the bamboo staff. Clapping at the performance.

After a while the laughter had died, the Ninja and their Sensei we're curled up around the dead fire, sound asleep, Cole slouched forward arm under his head he used the drums as a pillow.

"Kai... Kai..." A Voice just above a whisper spoke.

"Huh...?" Said person in question steered awake, there was someone looming over the camp site.

"Kai..."

"Was that... is that...?" The figure hiding in the shadows was in fact his sister.

"I have to go...." She whispered, turning tail and ran.

"Nya wait up!" Kai called he was on his feet in no time dashing after her, leaping over rocks and logs. "Slow down! How are you so fast?!" His question fell on deaf ears, with a turn of the corner she was gone, vanishing into thin air. "Nya! Where are you?!" He called again pushing aside shrubs and tree branches. 

A land of volcanic rock, rivers of lava and fire, what stood out the most was a temple like structure carved into the side of a volcano. The temple was vermilion and tar black, with specks of gold, vermilion torii gates lined the approach of cobblestone. A cobblestone bridge crossed a cavernous gorge, someone was crossing it. It was hard to make out from this distance but he was sure it was Nya.

"Nya!" Calling he raced across the bridge up towards the temple. The doors were cracked open only slightly, pushing them fully open. 

The temple was truly built into the side of the volcano, the walls morphed into rock, all around was a pool of lava illuminating the room flowing far back into the volcano seemingly to drop, rock had broken apart creating a path towards the land in the center of the lava lake. The large rock acted as a pedestal for a sword that was driven into it, The Sword of Fire. And standing next to it was Nya.

"Nya!" Kai Shouted with relief ridden in his voice.

"Don't worry." Her voice lowered in pitch as her form started to fade. "I'm right here, brother!" Nya's form was gone, a towering shadow took her place it's eyes glowing a deep crimson red, it laughed.

"Garmadon..." He announced in a whisper reaching for his katana, finding nothing there he realized he left it back at camp.

"Forgetting something?"

"You can't hurt me! You're banished! Trapped in the Underworld." Kai spat throwing an arm out in exasperation. 

"Oh of course, but that is all the more reason why 'you' are going to remove the sword for me." He laughed, a smile clearly written in his voice. 

"Like hell I will!" 

"Are you sure about that?" With a snap of his fingers, the clanking of metal reverberated the volcano. Garmadon's form dissipated and behind him was Nya, she was dangling high above the lava lake chains wrapped around her midsection.

"Kai!" 

"Nya!" 

"If you don't remove the sword, how else do you think you'll cut the chains to free your precious little sister?" 

"You know it's a trap. I can... free my... self!" She struggled to remove the chains, wiggling around. "Okay... now that's tight." The chains clanked again Nya gave a scream as she dropped ever closer towards the lava.

"Nya!" 

"Tick tock. Tick tock." Garmadon teased flicking a finger in the motion of a metronome, Kai dashed forward jumping from rock to rock towards the pedestal, he flipped grabbing the hilt of the Golden Sword. He jumped towards the right wall.

"Ninja Go!" He shouted being engulfed by flames, spinning upon the wall towards the back of the cavern. With a slice the chain broke catching his sister, they stopped spinning and landed upon the opposite side of the cavern.

"What the hell was-"

"We don't have time for that right now, stay close!" Kai informed his sister off.

"Okay, well trust me I'm not going anywhere." 

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!"

"Oh but even shadows have their uses." Suddenly Kai's shadow peeled itself off the volcanic rock, gaining a 3D form, it brandished its own Sword of Fire. The Sword came down, the siblings were barely able to move out of the way in time, it embedded itself into the ground.

"Stay back, Nya!" The shadow pulled it's sword out, brandishing it once again.

"Stay close, stay back. Make up your bloody mind!" The shadow attacked, striking Kai who blocked with his own blade. He pushed the shadow back and struck it, but the Golden Weapon passed harmlessly through the shadow. Which kicked him to the ground, landing on his back with a groan of pain.

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, am I being too hard?" The shadow form laughed with another snap of fingers the shadow Kai multiplied tenfold. Kai charged forward slashing and dicing, which had no effect, the retaliation however did land. The red ninja was tossed around like a rag doll gaining cuts and bruises. 

"Gah!" He shouted as a sword struck his cheek drawing blood, it was just a graze but it hurt like hell, the shadows quickly disarmed him, kicking him onto his back. Taking the Sword of Fire for themselves, holding it up in triumphant. 

An eleventh shadow joined the fight, however it didn't belong to Kai but Sensei Wu stood atop a detached rock, he was in a stance to fight. Using his staff as a pole vault he used the momentum and kicked a shadow Kai into another, deflecting against those that attempted to strike, knocking them back. Scattering the shadows with a shadow puppet hawk, the Kai with the Sword of Fire dashed toward Sensei Wu's shadow but was kicked and disarmed, Wu leapt into the air catching the Sword leaving the staff behind. 

"Brother. I see that you protect one," snarked Garmadon at the old man once he landed on the ground. "but what of the other three?"

"They are safe! Far from your grasp, Garmadon!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." He smirked, waving a hand in front of him, conjuring up an image.

Within the Forest of Tranquility Cole alone laid by the fire, he was aroused to the sound of clanking metal and scraping. In front of him was a Skulkin Warrior. Cole jumped and reached for his scythe but found nothing there, instead one general held it in his bony hands, the other general stood atop Zane and Jay.

"I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now." Samukai smirked and the Skulkin laughed cheering at their victory.

"My brother must not unit the four weapons!" Wu announced Kai and Nya now at his side, "We must keep them apart!" The three started for the entrance to the temple.

"Awaken, guardian of the deep!" Spat Garmadon, the cavern rumbled. "They're stealing the Sword! You mustn't let them escape!" A beast arose from the pool of lava, a dragon of magma and bronze belly, crown spikes laid back with tips of gold. Golden spikes moved down it's spine to a fiery tipped tail. The wyvern growled baring its teeth, flicking its tail hitting the wall loosening rocks, around the entrance. Raising its wings, lowering itself into a pounce preparing to strike.

"There's no way out! He's taken away all our options." Kai spat gripping his fists, tightly.

"All but one." Wu announced calmly, with a back flip, he landed upon a loose rock.

"Sensei, what are you doing?!"

"No, you fool!" Garmadon screamed in anger, as Wu struck the edge of the rock with the Sword of Fire separating it from the rest.

"If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to pay." He sat down getting into the lotus pose, the sword laid upon his lap.

"No! It's mine. I shouldn't have come alone." Kai announced dejected, regret clearly written in his voice. "Please, you don't have to do this! There has to be another way!" As the rock he sat on followed the flow of lava he pulled a teapot and cup out of nowhere pouring himself a cup, taking

"No!" Kai shouted as the rock went over, the falls of lava. He collapsed to his knees holding his head in defeat.

"Then I will see you there, Brother!" Garmadon snarked, his shadow disappeared and the two siblings alone, their only company was an angry dragon.

"This is all my fault! Sensei won't be able to hold out for so long..." A low growl emitted from behind drawing Nya's attention, she froze eyes meeting a pair of burning yellow.

"Forget about your Sensei for a moment." She patted her brother's shoulder to get his attention. "What are we going to do?"

Within the Forest of Tranquility the Skulkin army cheered knowing they had retrieved the other three Weapons of Spinjitzu, their trucks parked. The Ninja were tied together lifted up off the ground, Cole and Zane were upside down blood rushing to their heads While Jay was right-side up.

"To the Fire Temple!" Samukai yelled, holding up the Scythe of Quakes, waving it to rally the troops.

"Yeah!" The Skulkin raised their own weapons, preparing to head out.

"No! My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld." Garmadon snapped his shadowy form appearing on one of the tires from the skull truck. "Hurry! Return home and reunite the weapons before it's too late!" 

"Uh okay... change of plans. To the Underworld!" Samukai yelled once again, rallying his troops they cheered. Somehow without noticing the Skulkin General with the metal in his socket didn't notice that his Stygian iron sword was taken out of his hand and replaced with a stick. Once he noticed, he just stared at the stick in hand.

"What happened to your sword, Nuckal?" The other general asked, it was rhetorical as he just brushed past, the other, Nuckal gave one last look at the stick before throwing it to the side. The Skulkin clamored onto the trucks, engines roaring to life driving out.

"Great. Now what?" Cole grumbled still struggling in his bounds.

"Now, we get outta here." Jay smirked revealing the Stygian sword he took off the Skulkin general.

"Uh, Jay. Before you do that, you might wanna..." Too late the rope was cut, with a thud the Ninja hit the ground, "...warn us." He groaned, Jay and Zane had landed on him.

"Let's Go!" Zane said spring to his feet, he dashed in order to pursue after the trucks.

The skeletons trucks swayed upon the uneven ground, some being lifted up off the uneven forest floor for only moments.

"Faster! We have to go faster, to cross over to the Underworld!" Samukai spat, urging for home, some bikes and smaller trucks started to disappear with a flash of purple light.

"There they are!" Announced Cole as the Ninja started to catch up, surprisingly fast, they were jumping from tree to tree, all armed with their weapons.

"More speed! We'll never get home at this rate!" Samukai growled threateningly with his daggers. "Uh... what the hell is wrong with this thing?" He asked as the truck started to lose momentum, turning to see the end of the truck, there was the black ninja, pulling the chain attached to the truck heels digging into the earth trying to slow it down.

Zane jumped from a tree flipping onto the back of the truck, a pair of Skulkin stood by the hook with a quick kick the two were flung from their post. Jay made his way onto the hood of the truck, knocking two more skeletons from their seats with his nunchucks.

"Get them!"

"Ninja, go!" With a quick spin the blue ninja was engulfed by an electrified tornado, knocking back oncoming skeletons trying to take him out, he manoeuvred towards the back of the truck, a cage which was heavily protected held the Golden Weapons. He punched at a lock not really thinking at that moment.

"Agh! Okay... maybe that wasn't such a good idea." He whined, trying to shake the pain from his hand. Cole having found his way onto the truck himself was countering against the Skulkin generals. Considering Cole's abnormal strength Jay thought that he would be more suitable in the retrieval of the weapons.

"Hey, Cole...ack!" Jay choked out, he was struck in the throat by a scythe, considering its wilder it hurt a lot. With quick kicks the generals were thrown from the truck, Jay was cradling his throat coughing.

"Oh shi... shirt. Jay, sorry. I didn't see you." The black ninja apologized quickly correcting himself, patting his friends back.

The white ninja made his way to where the driver sat. "Greetings." Zane announced, raising his arm preparing to strike the skeleton driver. But was knocked over himself with a rough shove by Samukai, who proceeded to forcibly take the wheel, pedal to the metal. As the truck sped up the Ninja were barely able to hold on much less the Skulkin either, the ninja were flung from the vehicle landing in a pile upon the rocky earth, as it disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"We... did-t st.." Jay just barely managed to choke out, not that anyone could really understand him.

"You don't need to say it... I know, we've lost..." Cole hung his head in defeat, worried, crossing his face.

  
  


**Courtyard, Skulkin Fortress, Underworld**

It was dark and damp, hardly a place that you'd want to find yourself in, the chilly air was what woke Sensei Wu from his slumber, a long journey down. His robes covered in soot and other grim, a shattered teapot and cup sat to his right, its continents stained the rocks, standing up he grabbed the glowing sword. 

Echoes of conversations, a pair of voices growing louder as a group of Skulkins was approaching the rocks the Sensei hid behind, he took out a cloth and covered the Fire Sword so the glow would be dampened. Once covered, Wu set out in search for his older brother, keeping to the shadows.

  
  


**The Temple of Fire, Titanic Volcano, Lava Lands, edge of The Forest of Tranquility, Ninjago, Tera**

Jay, Zane and Cole trudged through the torii gates up the cobblestone path. 

"Kai! Sensei!" Cole called climbing the stairs of the temple, practically at the door, Jay steps behind.

"The Sword of Fire was here, as well our friends, but I only sense loss." Zane said removing his hood, he was lower down the steps. His words caught the attention of Jay and Cole, who stared at his back. "We are too late." He turned around to face his friends. "The Elemental Weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near."

"Ugh... great!" Cole growled, plopping a set on the stairs he threw his hood back. "The one place no mortal can ever cross." Jay removes his own hood.

"We might not be able to cross over..." Kai's voice announced from within the temple. "... but a dragon can!" A dragon clawed its way out the entrance spooking both Jay and Cole who jumped back, Cole let out a shriek of fear dashing behind one of the torii gates pillars.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons," Nya smiled she and Kai sat on the back of the dragon. "that they were mythical creatures that belong to both worlds maybe even more, and buried between them." She smiled as she and her brother climbed off the vermilion dragon.

"Haha... Are you insane?!" Cole barked leaning out from his hiding place, to snag a glare.

"Once he realized that we were only trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softie." Kai smiled as he scratched the dragon's lower jaw, he growled happily.

"Do... you li..je blu..." Jay coughed and his throat was still sore.

"He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue." Zane translated resting a hand on the blue ninjas shoulder.

"It's my favourite colour." Nya smiled again Kai groaned while Jay pumped his fist in excitement.

"Nya..." He sighed, removing his hood himself.

"This is goodbye for now, isn't it?" Nya asked, looking at her brother, he gave a nod. "Come back in one piece, got it? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own." She gave a playful punch to his left arm.

"I promise I won't be gone long." He gave a strained laugh rubbing the pain from his arm.

"I'll keep a candle lit in the window until you return." She smirked, the dragon lowered their neck allowing Kai to climb on, Jay and Zane climbed upon the dragon's neck as well. 

"Why don't you guys go on ahead." Cole announced with fear, he still hide behind the gate. "There's not enough room for all of us on that... thing." He scraped away as the dragons took a look with his piercing brass eye.

"You know what? You're right Cole. But I got a way to fix that." Kai smirked as he looked down at the frightened ninja.

Soon enough the Ninja were flying high above Ninjago, the sun barely kissing the sky, each on a dragon of their respective elements. Cole clung tightly to the earth dragon's neck, his eyes squeezed shut.

"E-easy... not so fast..." Cole pleaded fear stricken in his voice.

"Woo-hoo!" Jay whistled, which he soon regretted with a fit of coughing.

"Yes. This is quite fun."

"So h-how do dragons cross over... to the Underworld?" The black ninja asked with a stutter.

"I think we're about to find out...!" Kai's voice was lost in the whooshing of the wind as the Ninja were plunged towards the land the dragons wings closed tightly to their bodies using the momentum of gravity, they started to spin as they neared the ground. Cole spared a look at what was happening, the wind was whipping, he screamed as the ground approached fast he closed his eyes again as they hit the ground. 

**Skulkin Fortress, Underworld**

"Is-is it over...?" Cole whimpered, he still felt air blowing against his face, opening his eyes. The Ninja were in a dark underground tunnel, the low glow of the purple gems that lined the walls, were the only light.

"Hardly! I hope these dragons know what they're doing!" Kai shouted back to the fearful ninja, the dragons dodging past stalactites' stalagmites, increasing in speed. "They're speeding up! Hold on!" With a flash of light the Ninja were blinded, everything was dark for mere moments then they entered yet another dimly lit cavern. The dragons skidded to a hilt their claws had dug into the rock, leaving deep gouges, the Ninja were flung from the dragons.

"Solid ground! We made it!" Cole cheered as he kissed the earth.

"There, Sensei's inside." Zane announced he pointed to the fortress of rock and bone. "They're expecting us." 

Down below the skeleton army were standing guard, moving supplies in and out of the fortress. The two Skulkin generals stood right at the bridge that led right to the entrance. Creaking wood rolled up to the generals it was a cart full of barrels and crates.

"Hold up! Nothing gets through without inspection." The lead general spat.

"Ninja search!" Shouted Nuckal, he clambered onto the cart, he started shifting through the supplies, flinging the crates and barrels. "Okay, clear to pass." He said calmly motioning the cart forward, the supplies were scattered. The other general sighed rolling his eyes. 

Up above the Ninja try to find an entrance into the fortress without being noticed, hanging onto stalactites, they didn't seem to notice that the stalactites had shrunk in size and weren't made of rock. Jay however did notice he stared into the beady glowing eyes of a large spider, it's fangs bared. He tried to warn his comrades waving an arm shouted, but due to his lack of voice, they didn't pay him much attention.

"Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Cole smirked Kai nodded in agreement. The snarling of the spiders drew the other Ninja's attention, they looked up immediately letting go and screamed as they fell down towards the ground. Their screams and the resounding thud notified the Skulkin.

"Uh... hey Kruncha?" Nuckal asked, tapping the other general's shoulder. "If there are more than one ninja, is it ninja's or just ninja?"

"I think it's just ninja." Kruncha the newly named general replied.

"Oh, okay. Then, NINJA!" Nuckal shouted pointing towards the fallen group. The warriors brandishing their weapons surrounded the four Ninja. 

"I count ten numbskulls to every one of us. I think I like these odds." Cole said a smirk clearly present in his voice, however he changed his tune once the giant spiders descended from the ceiling.

"Uh-oh. Shit, anyone got any bright ideas?!"

Meanwhile, Wu was descending a spiral staircase in search of his brother reaching the base level of the building. He sprinted into the center of the room, over abridge of bone, laughter reverberated around the room.

"Brother." The voice laughed, Wu turned revealing himself from the shadows was Garmadon, his skin was blocked from third degree burns, that peeled in areas, blotches of red and brown. Along his head and upper torso the outline of his skeleton was very much apparent. 

Anything left of his gi he wore was torn and stained with dried blood, a violet purple obi around his waist, onyx black hakama, the kyahan wrapped around his lower legs, tabi they were black as well surprisingly untouched. He had a silver helmet on with a femur welded to it. His face had markings of grey, two lines on each cheek highlighting the corners of the mouth, upside down crescents on his nose, two swirls under his lip a mirror image, a resemblance of an Oni's face. He smiled showing off his fangs, his brows narrowed, crimson eyes glowed much like the Skulkin, but far older. 

"Brother..." Wu replied, revealing the Sword of Fire, brandishing it. He was taken aback by his brother's disheveled appearance.

"Seize the sword!" Garmadon commanded as his young brother was surrounded by at least a dozen Skulkin Warriors.

"Ninja, Go!" Wu was then engulfed by a golden tornado that spun around sucking in the skeletons and tossing them out scattering their bones. "You'll have to take it from me!"

"Teach him a lesson." 

"My pleasure." Samukai smirked as he held the other three Golden Weapons, he jumped at Sensei Wu using the weapons to his advantage.

The Ninja still with their backs together about to square off against the spiders and skeletons.

"Any ideas? I'm all ears!" Kai spat frantically , striking his katana in front of him showing away oncoming warriors.

"T-tornado..." Jay coughed, straining his voice. "...of crea..." He had tapped Kai's shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" Was the response.

"You feel a weird sensation?" The black ninja inquired. 

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Jay just gave Zane an odd look, he was able to figure out what he was saying earlier but not now?

"To-nato.. creat....ion." He squawked out once again.

"I got it. I got it!" Kai announced happily. "Two natives on vacation. Huh?" His smile was present in his voice and he was happy with himself.

"No! Torn-nado of CREATION!" Jay shouted his voice had finally come back, it echoed around the cavern.

"Welcome back." Zane patted the blue ninja on the back.

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences!" Cole spat as a reminder, in case somehow they had forgotten.

"Well we're about to have a disastrous consequence!" Kai replied as the army closed in.

"Alright fine, let's do this. Earth!" 

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!" All four Ninja performed Spinjitzu engulfed by their individual tornadoes, as they listed off their elements.

"Ninja, Go!" The Ninja shouted spinning, their tornados fused with each other creating a bigger one. The skeletons and spiders backed away as the large multi-colour tornado started to suck everything up into the air, everything that wasn't bolted down, which included the fortress. When the Ninja stopped spinning, a Ferris-Wheel stood where the fortress once stood, skeletons were trapped in the cages.

"Come on! There's no time to waste!" Kai announced noticing the spiral staircase that led down. The Ninja proceeded down, hearing the clash of metal, they rushed down to see Sensei Wu and Samukai in the middle of battle. Neither was on the losing side but no one had an edge either, Garmadon sat in the throne of bone on the other side of the room watching the fight. Started to step forward for assistance, but Kai held out his arms, stopping his team.

"No. This is Sensei's fight." Wu used the Sword and blasted fire at Samukai, but the Skulkin General quickly dodged throwing the Shurikens of Ice freezing the Sword of Fire to the ground Wu's hand still gripping it. He struggled to free himself as Samukai wound up the electricity in the Nunchucks, he just barely managed to free himself as lightning struck the place he was moments ago. 

Samukai growled raising the Scythe of Quakes, planting it into the floor, the center platform shook, knocking most off balance, a large crevice opened in the floor. Samukai once again threw the Shuriken's of Ice at Wu who dogged as the weapons flew past, the Skulkin general raised the Nunchucks of Lightning aiming for where Wu would be. He was hit.

Knocked back Wu had lost his grip on the Sword of Fire, it clattered steps ahead of Samukai while Wu sat up shakily in front of the Ninja, who rushed to his aid.

"Bring me the weapons." Garmadon commanded, still lounging in the throne, the Skulkin general hooked one of the shuriken's on his belt leaving his lower left hand free to hold the Sword of Fire, he smirked once it was in his possession.

"No! You will obey me from now on!" He spat, pointing the Sword threateningly at the man in his rightful throne. Garmadon just gave a mocking laugh, Samukai started to shake.

"No one can handle all of their power at once!" Wu warned as the Ninja helped him stand.

"Hahaha! Selfish fool! Did you think I wouldn't have planned on your betrayal?" Garmadon announced rising from the throne.

"What's happening to me?!" Samukai shrieked as pain shot through his bones as they started to crack and chip, he tried to let go of the weapons but he just couldn't.

"You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power!" Garmadon boasted, he showed a toothy grin in triumph, the shrieking turned to screams of anguish. "But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!" He spat slowly approaching the screaming skeleton.

"Oh shit! AGH!" Samukai's agonizing screams reverberated in the cavern, a purple glow illuminated the room being emitted from the cracks in the bone. The Skulkin's bones started to shatter, spewing slivers of bone flying everywhere, as he was engulfed by the light. 

With a bright flash, Samukai was gone. The Golden Weapons clattered to the ground and in his place a large swirling mist of purple and gold, a portal quite similar to the one the Ninja used. Garmadon calmly but swiftly walked to the swirling portal. Gazing into the inky abyss dotted with stars.

"Brother, father would not want you to do this!" Wu pleaded, drawing Garmadon's attention back.

"Father is no longer here!" Garmadon spat throwing an arm out. "Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed." He gestured a scale by the movement of his hands. 

"Soon I will be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image!" He grinned, with a sharp turn on his heel he stared back at the star filled abyss, before turning back once again, pointing an accusing finger at Wu. 

"You! You were always his favourite!" With a growl he stepped into the portal which quickly dissipated, leaving the Weapons scattered. The Ninja and Sensei rushed to pick up the four discarded Weapons.

"He is gone, but he will return." Wu announced he held his hands behind his back, he gazed longley at where his brother had stood.

"Then we'll be ready for him." Kai smirked while picking up the Sword of Fire, Jay picked up the Nunchucks of Lightning.

"And, of course, keep an eye out just in case he has any more of his evil plans." Cole smirked wielding the Scythe of Quakes, Zane stood beside him having once again obtained the Shuriken's of Ice. 

"Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored... for now."

  
  


**Four Weapons Blacksmith, Ignacia, Ninjago, Tera**

The smog was dissipating showing the setting sun which was bathing the sky in beautiful, oranges, reds and pinks. Nya was finishing cleaning up from the battle that had taken place just days ago. Some residents of the village were helping to restore the sign, they started to cheer relieved as the sun pried down. A roar in the sky caught many attention, Nya gazed into the sky noticing the approach of four large flying lizards, dragons, one in particular with scales of vermilion. 

The dragons landed, paced from the blacksmith shop, letting their riders down, hoods removed, Kai climbed off the vermilion dragon.

"Kai!" Nya shouted making her way from the shop up to her brother, she gave him a squeeze, they hugged for a moment before letting go. Soon the shop was surrounded and the appearance of the dragons had rallied the villagers who made their way to the blacksmith.

"Hey, my turn!" Jay claimed as he got off the navy blue and sun yellow dragon, Nya gave the blue ninja a hug as well which he graciously returned.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She gave a smile looking back to her brother. The other Ninja gathered around the two earning praise of gratitude from the farmers, whose face had relief plastered onto them.

"For now... Lord Garmadon is still out there, and he will return." Worry crossed the farmers faces but as quickly at it appeared it was replaced with relief when Cole added to the statement.

"But when he does, we'll be ready for him!" With smiles the Ninja raised and clashed the Golden Weapons together, which sent out a shock wave knocking the four to their backs, surprising everyone gathered.

"Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again." Kai gave a dry chuckle sitting up, clamoring to stand.

"Ugh... good idea." The black Ninja groaned rising to his feet. 

"Yeah... we'll stick to high-fives instead." Jay groaned, getting a hand up from Nya, who gave a chuckle.

"Agreed." Zane nodded, rubbing the back of his head, the people around him started to laugh. "Wait, was that a joke?" There was a reassuring pat on his shoulder from Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all these years, we still don't know why Garmadon ordered the Skulkin to take Nya. I personally theorize something in the back of his head told him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my rewrite. Any feedback on what I should have added, grammatical errors or anything I missed would be appreciated.


End file.
